


Cover Me

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Smut, One Shot, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Song fic, jumpsuit, request, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Something's wrong with Ramsay. He hasn't been right in a while and the bishops are getting harsher. When you confront him about how angry he's been, another surprise is in store for you. Sometimes, the truth is just as cold as the story.





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I'd love to request some RamsayxReader based on JUMPSUIT by Twenty One Pilots :)) many thanks in advance.

I watched him stare across the room but not see anything. He looked almost dead to the world the way he didn’t breathe. The bell rung and he bolted out the door faster than anyone could catch him. Myranda stopped me before I could go after him.

“I wouldn’t.”

“But—

“He bit my head off when I tried,” she told me. A nun tapped her ruler twice on her desk, and she pointed towards the door. We didn’t go to a typical private school like most teenagers did. Nuns wearing red taught us only core subjects like English and Math. One of the High Priests taught us religion. How light was our only savior and our guide. I hadn’t seen the sun in a while, but Syster Kane says the sun can be too much, and that artificial light was just as holy.

The hallways of our school were lit by the same fluorescent light I had seen in the rest of the campus. But we were done for the day, so most students were going home. For Myranda and I that meant going under. My father told me how we lived in a large and tall building and that the higher floors were meant for the faithful and the lower floors were meant for people like us. The common folk.

The lower you went, the poorer you were. My father worked on building maintenance while Myranda’s parents worked with the dogs. We were poor, but not hopeless. 

“I’m scared. He hasn’t been himself since his father died,” I told Myranda. She shook her head.

“Something’s wrong,” she said. “There’s something he hasn’t told us.” Myranda caught a glimpse of my father’s keys in my hands. 

“Don’t say it,” I said.

“You’re crazy.”

“Please—

“Y/N, you can’t take your dad’s keys whenever you feel like it.”

“I have to talk to Ramsay. Something’s really wrong.”

“You can’t sneak into the upper floors. You were in solitary for two weeks last time. You have to be smart about this, ok? Please. Just think about it.”  
“How? Tell me how to help him.”

“I don’t know, but not like this.”

Myranda wasn’t a stranger to trouble. None of us were. Ramsay had been thrown into solitary more than Myranda and I combined, but it wasn’t nice there. It’s cold. It’s unbearably quiet. Worst of all, I swear I could hear whispers of priests saying how I am a disgrace to God. Still, I needed to do something. I had to do something. It was only three weeks since Roose passed away. No one knew how. No one knew why.

But Ramsay knew something. He had been twitchy since.

I waited until my family was asleep. I snuck out wearing Ramsay’s black hoodie that I had ‘borrowed’ from him. I liked the way it smelled. If I felt his presence around me, I felt calm. I felt safe. I understood what kind of person he was. So did Myranda. But, we loved him. 

My father’s keys jingled quietly at my side as I snuck into the elevator past curfew. The elevator beeped for a code to allow clearance to go to other floors. I put in the master curfew key inside the keyhole and pressed my birthday backwards into the keypad. The light turned green. As much as I snuck out and got caught, I knew my father wouldn’t change the codes to anything.

“I’ll be right there,” I mumbled to myself. “I’m coming.”

The elevator opened to a nicer looking hallway. Still no windows in sight, but the carpeted floors were well taken care of. Metal doors showed no signs of rust or dirt and each had their own keypads. I stopped in front of Unit 307 and put in the code 0915. The door clicked open and I shut the door behind me quietly. 

I turned to see Ramsay right next to me. I jumped, but he grabbed me before I tripped over myself or made any kind of noise.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. I could see the bags under his eyes. 

“You’ve been weird.”

“I’m always weird.” Ramsay slowly blinked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he answered. Ramsay wore a green jumpsuit with a hood sewn into it. Something he hadn’t worn since his father took him in.

“Why are you wearing that? You don’t work in the mines anymore. Not since—

“Roose took me in. I know.”

I scoffed. “What’s your problem? You’re zoned out all the time. You don’t care about anything. I thought you’d be happy to see your dad finally gone—

Ramsay’s hands were around my throat faster than I could finish my sentence. He lifted me in the air and up against the wall. It burned to breathe and I could feel gravity working against me. Ramsay’s face was red and his eyes were alive. He looked more alive now than he did in weeks.

“Don’t fucking say that! Don’t you dare.”

“Ramsay, I-I,” I inhaled. “I can’t breathe.” My feet could barely touch the ground. I gagged against his tightening grip, but I landed on both of my feet. I stepped forward once or twice and tried to regain my footing.

“I killed him,” Ramsay said.

“You what?”

“They told me to,” he whispered. His red eyes looked around the luxurious unit. As if he thought someone was watching him. “The High Priests. They told me to. I heard them.”

“Ramsay, none of that makes sense. The Lord of Light wouldn’t—

Ramsay covered my mouth. “I know how crazy it sounds, ok? I’m not crazy. They told me to. So I killed him. I had to. They were to going to hurt you. They were going to hurt me.”

I put both of my hands on his shoulders. “Ramsay, what’s going on? How long were you in solitary?”

“I’m not fucking crazy, Y/N. The Red High Priests demanded me to kill him. If I didn’t do it, they would hurt everyone around me and then kill me. I heard them.”

“What do you mean you heard them? Where did they tell you?”

“The walls. I heard them in the wall, Y/N.”

“What? I—

“You’ve heard them. I know you did. They told you they hated you. A disgrace to God.” Ramsay circled me, drowning me in the same whispers I had heard in that cold place. “Waste. Pig. Traitor. Disgrace to God. Damned soul. You heard them.” Ramsay took my hand squeezed them hard.

“Ramsay, try to breathe for a minute. Think for a moment. Get a grip, come on!” I pulled away my hands from his grip. Ramsay fell forward to the ground. I could hear him whispering things to himself. 

The realization was slow, but it came to me. Ramsay Bolton had murdered his father on the orders of the High Priests. Any normal person would think he was crazy, but I knew Ramsay. He hurt people and enjoyed it, but he wasn’t a liar. Ramsay’s body curled into a ball. 

“Disgrace. Waste. Pig,” I heard him say. I looked around the room. Ramsay had it all to himself now. Yet, everything was left in the same state as it was in. Everything was clean from the dining room table to the living room couch. Roose’s old cup of coffee still sat on the coffee table. The milk and coffee inside had curdled. A bad smell reached my nose.

“Ramsay, we need to go. We need to get you out,” I looked behind me. I had my father’s keys. I could get anywhere, but he needed to come with me—quietly. I helped Ramsay up and shoved him into his room. 

“What do I do?”

“Grab only what you need,” I told him.

Stuffing a funeral brownie in his hoodie, he asked me. “What about Myranda?”

I stopped. It was a good question, but I already knew the hard answer. I grabbed his arm and moved him along. This was our only chance. Ramsay’s mind was nothing but static, and I started to believe him. We moved down the hallway and into the elevator. I pushed the master key into the hole again, but now the question was where do we go?

“You didn’t answer my question,” Ramsay said flatly. “What about Myranda?”

“This is our only chance—

“She’s your best friend—

“We don’t have time—

“She’s my—

“Don’t say it,” I cut him off. My eyes were already filled with tears. I knew what they were. “Please don’t say it.”

“You want to leave without her?” He asked. I pressed the lobby button where windows were. 

“We don’t have the time. We have to do this now.” The elevator rattled but then was pulled upwards.

“Why?”

“Because I said so! Look at you! You heard voices in the walls, Ramsay!”

“So did you! I’m not crazy!”

“I didn’t say you were! I did too! We need to go. Before this place swallows us whole,” I grabbed his arm. Ramsay took a breath. His fingers touched his teeth as he exhaled. 

“You don’t have a plan to get out of here, do you?” The elevator opened to the lobby. All was dark and still across the floor. Big windows showed the real world outside of our home. The trench outside our home was large, but nothing dangerous save for a Bishop on a horse. We could run. We could break the windows and run.

I stepped out of the elevator and headed straight to a window. “I have a half-idea.”

I swiped a rock from the ever-flowing fountain in the middle of the room, and threw it as hard as I could at the first window I saw. Glass shattered and then the sirens went off. Fuck. We had to be fast.

Ramsay bolted to the window and kicked the remaining glass away. He jumped on the ledge and looked down. He disappeared out of my eye sight. I wanted to scream after him, but then I saw a security officer coming. A bishop accompanied him. I jumped on the ledge and saw Ramsay dusting off his pants. The jump was two stories, not much but I was still scared.

“Come on!” He shouted. His eyebrows crossed together. “I got you! Come on!” I took a glance back to see the bishop’s hands extending towards me. I disappeared downwards. I closed my eyes and felt an impact. Ramsay’s body broke my fall, but there was no time to thank him.

We started to run fast across the beautiful fields of green and blue. I could hear water flowing and the wind blowing. Sounds I’ve never heard before. I had been inside all my life, and I was finally breathing the air Mother Nature wanted me to breathe.

“Y/N!” Ramsay pulled me along. I was lost in the beauty of it all. “They’re coming!”

I couldn’t look behind me. My spine shivered with fear. We couldn’t get caught. Not now. We were so close. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. A tied-up, restless horse. I pulled Ramsay towards the left. He immediately saw what I wanted him to see. An idea.

“I see them. There’s 3 of them. Come on, you have to hurry!” Ramsay jumped on the horse while I untied him. When the rope was loose, the horse started to buck and gallop forward. The horse took off before I could get on. Tears started to well up in my eyes. No, not now. I was so close. 

I started to sprint after Ramsay and the horse. Ramsay held out his hand. He needed me. Just as I needed him. The hooves of the bishops’ horses pounded the earth beneath them. They did not shout or yell, but listening to their horses come after me terrified me enough.

I reached out for his hand. Ramsay took it away, and then pulled out a gun. I watched him whip it around. Tears started to fall on my face. People told me to not trust Roose’s bastard, and here I was receiving my promised punishment. 

“Y/N! Cover me!” Ramsay’s voice echoed as we entered the trench. My boots already muddied with the shallow waters. Ramsay finally pulled me up the running horse. It seemed we weren’t the only ones looking to escape. I grabbed the reins while Ramsay rode the horse backwards, full view of the three bishops. Their red hoods inflated in the wind behind them. They looked like haunted Sleep Hollow figures coming for our souls. 

Gunshots rang in the air while I tried to keep my focus. My teary vision didn’t help me navigating where we were going. Where could we go? Ramsay and I didn’t know this world. 

“I got one! Keep going!” Ramsay kept shooting until the barrel was emptied. One bishop was left alive. He slowed his pace while he watched us with blackened eyes. Our horse carried us into the night and shelter into a forest. The trees were thick and many of them grew together. We trekked deep into the forest and let the horse go. There was no way a bishop or anyone could find us.

Ramsay looked ahead as if his eyes were dead, but the rest of him was still functioning. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He turned to me and searched my eyes.

“We’re out.”

“I know,” he nodded. “I can still hear them. The voices in the walls.” I squeezed Ramsay’s hand again.

“If you need anyone, I’m right here. I would drop everything for you.”

Ramsay let go of my hand and kissed my forehead. “Me too.”


End file.
